Luxy
''' About' Luxy is a constantly sick NEET from Kentucky. His building style is; "Whatever is required of me from the Communist Party of Maojing ," but he specializes in Redstone. He lives in Apartment D1 in Chollima Flats #1, built by [REDACTED] in Chollima District, in Maojing 'History' 'The Long Panda March' Luxy, working in tandem with Barley engaged in revolutionary struggle for the Communist Party of Maojing to find a breeding pair of pandas. Luxy initially just started walking east from his apartment building since, hey, pandas are bound to be east somewhere right? But after he saw Barley in chat discussing with Zoey about there being a jungle in Kampuchea, he headed back to Maojing through the nether portal to check out Kampuchea for a Panda. It was a total bust, and while he was there Barley found a panda absolutely lightyears away from Maojing. After a bried interlude, Luxy saw in the discord chat that Barley was having trouble getting it back to Maojing and decided to help, probably for the sweet rewards that Smuglash promised. Barley reccomended Luxy use the nether to reach the Panda since it was insurmountably a massive distance away. But Luxy, being a snivelling coward, decided to walk there instead. He made it to within 3000 blocks before walking blindly off a cliff like a dunderhead. In chat, to avoid embarrassment, he claimed a skeleton shot him off. He tried again, this time using the Nether suggestion. He got relatively close to where he needed to be before he realized his pick was way too weak to continue and decided to just build the nether portal where he was, about 100 blocks away from where it needed to be. Unfortunately, so like a small child, he built it incorrectly and didn't have the right pick to fix it. On his way back to liberate materials from Distro a ghast went hog wild on him and blew up his platform, dropping him into lava and killing him instantly. The next day he decided to try again, and this time planned out his journey using the dynamap, and rowed across a massive ocean with a Brother Hao playlist on repeat. He made it to the panda this time, in short order, and then logged off to take a break from Minecraft since it's really tedious and he wanted to play Hearts of Iron IV and pretend to be reading ''"Imperialism: The Highest Stage of Capitalism" instead. While he was gone, Barley logged back on and dug a series of canals to bring the panda to a new resting spot, near a giant field. Luxy logged back on the next day to help and started tunneling under the field since the panda, large as it was, refused to follow the life-sustaining bamboo, so a boat was necessary. Luxy convinced Barley to get online in order to make the tunneling quicker, but Barley instead wanted to use the nether. Luxy thought this was an okay idea and so waited for Barley to return from flying back to Maojing to open up a nether portal near them, and this time he actually read instead of pretended to. After Barley did a huge amount of work in the nether building a railway to a preferable spot for the portal, Luxy boated the panda to the portal and he and Barley got to work. They learned quickly that the panda in its rotundity wouldn't go into the minecart, so Barley handed Luxy his god-tier pickaxe so they could tunnel through. Once they reached a hill and needed to make more plans, they were distracted by a Ghast attack which set fires in the area. Soon after, for some reason, the boat shot forward as if from a cannon and dispensed the panda into a fire, killing it in a second or two. Barley and Luxy have yet to attempt a third try. 'Builds' *His apartment *He's currently helping Nils finish the dark green building in Chollima District